


Animalistic

by Fiona_of_Random_Fandoms



Series: Animalistic AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Animalistic, Experimentation, Family Problems, Gen, Glitchtrap and William Afton share a body, Good Guy William Afton, Half-Human Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Henry and Phineas Taggart are the bad guys, Human Experimentation, Mad Scientists, Role Reversal, Science Experiments, William and Mrs. Afton are divorced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_of_Random_Fandoms/pseuds/Fiona_of_Random_Fandoms
Summary: (Due to a error, I must clarify that this story is actually PART ONE of the Animalistic series.)William Afton used to dream of improving humanity with his good friend, Henry Emily. However, after the loss of his daughter, Elizabeth, he was dedicated to his remaining four children. But when he and his children are forced to participate in an inhumane experiment, he must confront the demons of his past in order for his family to survive, including a glitchy demon that wants to take over his body, his former friend's deadly creations, and himself. Can he protect his family and their humanity from the horrors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza before it's too late?
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily (enemies), William Afton | Dave Miller & Original Child Female Character(s), William Afton | Dave Miller & The Crying Child, William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton (formerly)
Series: Animalistic AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105310
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Animalistic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to my Five Nights at Freddy's AU, Animalistic! In this AU, there's a little twist - William Afton is the good guy, and Henry is the bad guy! I've always been intrigued by roleswap AU stories, so I decided to make this!
> 
> This story is a rewrite of a story I published on Wattpad inspired by another story with the same concept called Horrifica by Ghost-Of-Hooxie, and, because I'm experiencing loading issues on Wattpad, I decided to upload the rewrite to A03. Now, the Missing Five Children unfortunately don't have too much of a big role in this fic, but I WILL have plans for them later. For now, though, the Aftons will be the main focus.
> 
> This story is a AU combination of FNAF and the books Fazbear Frights, but NOTHING in this story is canon. This is an AU, and nothing more. Just keep that in mind, and I'm sure you'll like it. :)
> 
> I also have some Afton OC children in here too, named Angel and Callie. Angel is my good friend ThatOneBlueBlur's OC, and Callie is my OC. Everything else belongs to the legendary Scott Cawthon, including other characters in this story.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy!

She was surrounded by darkness, almost as if the very night sky itself had enveloped around her. But the only difference was that the night sky had the moon and the stars providing some light, no matter how little it was. The only sound she heard was her heart beating rapidly, and the sounds of her erratic breathing, although it felt as if the little noises she was making would give her hiding spot away. The closet was so dark, save for the small streams of light pouring in from the tiny gaps carved in the wood. She should have turned the lights in her bedroom off, but she had been too busy panicking to think about turning the lights off.

She almost thought it was some kind of nightmare, a twisted dream, but the image of her brother being snatched up, kicking and screaming, by the person she had once trusted more than anyone else, was permanently burned into the back of her eyelids. Would _he_ find her?

She could hear footsteps, followed by the creak of metal, and she shook even more. She knew those footsteps weren't at all human, but she was too scared to move. She could hear other footsteps, and she dug her teeth into her bottom lip, trying not to cry, knowing who was after her.

The footsteps stopped. So did her heartbeat, if only for a moment. The door creaked open, and she stepped further into her closet, trying to blend in with the shadows, hoping that she'd somehow turn invisible. The metallic footsteps, which seemed to groan and creak louder than before, stomped across the floor, making it shake, and she felt like her blood was loudly rushing in her ears, so loud that she was afraid that the monsters waiting for her just outside of her door would hear it.

The footsteps stopped again. She wasn't sure if the owner of the other footsteps was there. She prayed that he wasn't.

Taking in a shaky breath, the young girl slowly leaned in forward, peering through the tiny gaps carved into the closet's door.

Yellow eyes stared back at her. 

She screamed, jumping back, and then the door began shaking and rattling, followed by the sound of metal snapping away at wood. She screamed and cried with terror, scrambling backwards until her back hit the wall, and then, cracks began spreading on the door, like a chicken's egg about to hatch, then there was rows of sharp teeth, creating a hole just big enough for her to crawl through - or be forcibly dragged out of.

In front of her was a ugly, animatronic dog, with yellow robotic eyes and a pointy triangular head, grayish brown fur spread all over its metallic body, and, even though it was supposed to be an animatronic, it seemed to be smiling, eager to complete its task. With the light fully shining into the closet from the hole, she could see the blue collar wrapped around its neck, and the name scrawled into the dog tag.

_Fetch._

The dog growled, its yellow eyes suddenly turning a deep maroon red, and lunged at her.

* * *

Phineas Taggart sat at his desk, his grilled cheese sandwich sitting on the sandwich wrapper in the precise center of the white linen napkin, untouched. He hated wasting food, truly, he did, but his mind was focused on something else. Something that he'd dare say was more important than eating. He tapped his finger almost impatiently on the mahogany wood, and he glanced at his wristwatch every few minutes. He took a deep breath, and ran his hand through his trimmed, gray hair, then patted at any wrinkles he found on his pristine white lab coat, smoothing them out.

He still couldn't believe that today was the day. He wondered if he was feeling anxious or nervous, or perhaps even both. The experiment that he and his old colleague were going to perform today would probably be the most ambitious project in both of their careers. A project that, in the eyes of normal people, would be inhumane and cruel, but also one that could be an extraordinary leap in human evolution, and very well could provide them all a better understanding of the power of human emotion.

Phineas suddenly found himself a little relieved that Ruben, a man who had his food truck forever parked in one of the old assembly rooms of the factory-converted-to-laboratory, had a family emergency. As much as he would prefer to eat Ruben's cooking instead of his own, the man would have most likely seen too much and needed to be taken care of. Which would have been unfortunate, because Phineas actually liked the man and his cooking.

He looked at his wristwatch again, and took another deep breath. It was time.

He got up, then crossed the glow light over to his collection of exotic flowers, and leaned in, sniffing at the bright red blossom known as the passionflower, its pungent sweet smell somehow calming his nerves. After lingering around his collection a bit more, he straightened himself, and walked out of his office and hurried down the narrow hallway to his private area, his Protected Room - where his creation was most likely feeding.

Punching in his security code and deactivating the pneumatic seal that protected his treasures from mold spores and the like, Phineas entered the all-white room of shelves and glass cabinets full of objects that would make him look like a horror movie aficionado, strolling down the rows, searching, until his eyes landed on what he'd been looking for.

A figure, covered by a black cloak, was standing in front of the decorative wall mirror that had watched a man murder his own family, its robotic hand outstretched, touching the shiny surface. Phineas watched his creation, smiling even though he couldn't feel true joy. 

A few years ago, Phineas had worked on a project, studying the power of human emotion and how it could potentially take the saturation of a particular energy of a certain emotion, this emotion in particular being agony, add any intelligence, even an artificial one, and the two would combine together to transmute the energy of emotion into the energy of physical action, thus explaining the phenomenon known as "haunted" objects.

His old colleague had been gracious enough to provide him an endoskeleton, a ruptured metal network made to stand in for human bones, and, together, he and his old colleague had created a living creature from this endoskeleton, fueled by the energy of agony. After his old colleague helped him achieve this, Phineas had promised him he'd help him complete whatever experiment it was he wanted to work on, and now, it was time to fulfill that promise.

"Stitchwraith," Phineas called, and his creation snapped its head up- a doll head with a black-marker-drawn face Phineas had provided for it- and looked at Phineas with its dark, black marker eyes. "You can finish later. It's time."

The creature didn't say anything, and just slowly stood, its body barely making noise, save for the clanging that followed with its every step. Phineas opened heavy metal door after heavy metal door, his creation following him, clinging to its dark cloak. 

Soon enough, creator and creation made it to the loading dock at the back of the old brick factory, where Phineas would normally retrieve shipments of haunted objects from a delivery driver named Flynn, but Phineas hadn't ordered any haunted objects lately, so this was the perfect place to meet up with his old colleague. As expected, his old colleague's old, almost beat-up car was there.

Brown eyes landed on Phineas, and a smile grew on the man's face as he opened the door to his driver's seat and stepped out. "Phineas. Pleased to see you again, old friend."

"Hello, Henry," Phineas greeted, approaching the car. "Have you retrieved the subjects?"

The younger man smirked and pointed his thumb at the back seats. Phineas's eyes followed the direction of Henry's thumb, and his eyebrows raised when he saw a young boy and a young girl, almost identical, and most likely around six or seven years old, sitting in the back seats, unconscious. He could almost immediately recognize who they were. It wouldn't take a normal man to figure out who these young children were.

"Are you sure?" Phineas asked his old colleague. "Wouldn't people notice that they were missing?"

A chuckle. "Everyone's under the impression that they're staying with their mother since there's only a few more days until school's out. No one will notice for a while."

Phineas hummed, looking at him. "You do understand the gravity of this experiment, correct? There is no going back from this if the experiment is a success."

"I know, Phineas. I know _exactly_ what I'm about to sacrifice here. I won't back out of this. You have my word."

"...Very well." Phineas nodded, then turned to his creation, who had been watching the exchange. "Stitchwraith, take them to the laboratory."

The creature nodded, then approached the car, its hands outstretched to grab the children.

The two men watched as the creature effortlessly carried the unconscious children, somehow not disturbing them as it went inside the old brick factory. Phineas looked at his old colleague, and the two slowly nodded at each other, and followed the Stitchwraith.

There was no going back.


End file.
